His Little Song Bird
by geobell98
Summary: Modern AU Sansa Stark was running from all the monsters of the past. Sandor Clegane is ignoring the monsters from his. Both looking for something to complete them. Will the Hound protect his little bird, and will the wolf heal her hound. SANSAN SMUT WARNING
1. The Song Bird Enters

The day they met was simple. Beric walked in, tray of glasses in hand when he casually mentioned her for the first time. "That new girl starts today."

The hound groaned. New people were tricky in his eyes, They stared at him, asked awkward questions and generally bothered him. The last two guys they hired ran for the hills once the hound snapped at them. But in his defense, what kid names himself Lem?

"I ain't training her!" He stubbornly exclaimed to his boss as he carried a keg across the bar floor. The towering 6"6 man had no trouble carrying these heavy items,

Clegane men were build like bulls with muscles from birth. Every one in the bar loved watching him change the kegs, even those scared of him would watch the event, each keg would weigh 160 pounds but he managed it.

Beric laughed at him, "Have some faith Clegane, you might like this one."

Outside Sansa Stark stood in front of the establishment, gathering the nerves to enter. The bar, 'The Brotherhood' looked old, rustic with a manly aura about it.

Her interview here had been nice, Beric and Thoros, or Thor he liked to be named, were the owners and didn't ask to many questions and treated her nicely despite her nerves. They ended the interview telling her she had the job, claimed they would 'make a brother of her'. But now she was here for a first shift and the ease they had made her feel was long gone. What if they didn't like her? She was often told her shy naive nature annoyed some, why would the people in here be any different?

She shallowed, remembering that this was probably only temorary and pushed through the large wooden doors.

She walked into a large room, styled like an old Cabaret hall with an vintage style stage with thick red curtains with a gold trim hanging over, adding a splash of colour to the different shades of brown that filled the room, small chairs and booths faced the stage with matching red velvet. To her side sat a large L shaped bar looking upon an empty square. The room flooded with light from tall, thin windows that the filled the walls, reflecting shimmers from the Victorian style Chandelier that hung in the center of the ceiling.

In the center of the square stood a man. His figure instantly caught her attention. Tall, sturdy and far larger then her own covered in a loose fitted shirt and some scuffed up jeans. He commanded the room. His eyes met her and she saw it. The large pink scar travelling from his forehead to his cheek, cutting his thick brow in half. Dispite this Her eyes never left his, finding them cold but curious of her. She finally broke from their odd staring competition to pull her long ginger hair behind her ear.

"Sansa!" Beric called over from the other side of the bar, shaking her back to reality. She only noticed then that the entier staff was gathered, numerous glass collectors, a few bar maids and bar men along with Beric, Thoros and the tall scarred man. Beric had a plain black eye patch while he wore a blue blazer and matching pants with creased dress shirt, Thoros wore similar but has his salt and pepper hair in a tight man bun. The staff, besides the large man, wore all black like Sansa. The simple uniform suited Sansa, darker colours looked better on her.

"Hello sir." She replied sheepishly. She walked over to him, tense as all eyes watched her cross the square, crossing only feet from the tall man, close enough to get a wave of his brooding aura. A large blush reddened her pale freckled cheeks as she felt the large mans eyes on her.

"Pardon me everyone!" Beric shouted loudly when she reached him, as if all eyes weren't already on her. "This is Sansa Stark! She will be replacing Lyanna as our warm up singer while she goes and has her baby!"

The small crowed nodded in agreement, obviously liking this Lyanna, some girls gushing about the unborn baby.

"Treat her nicely, she will help out behind the bar and she's asked for no pictures of her online." Sansa cringed, that made her sound like some weirdo who hates technology. But she tried to hide her embarrassment with a small but fake smile. "Get back to work."

The girls that worked there were nice, all starting conversations with her. They gave her warm smiles and asked about her. She gave short but sweet answers, only elaborating on the things she was happy to share, like her age, name and favorite colour. Sansa was great at diverting attention from her and quickly turned the girls back to gushing over this unborn baby from earlier.

The male bartenders were equally as chatty, some flirty as well but she could divert that too. After a hour of meeting people she got to work, memorizing the drinks list at the bar. The large man grumbled from behind the bar, carrying heavy kegs and keeping himself busy and seemingly as far away from her as possible, he was the only one hadn't greeted her at all, besides their looks when she walked in.

"Finding everything okay?" Asked a voice behind her. Anguy, or Guy, joined her in the seat next to her.

"Yes I am, thank you." Sansa replied shyly, her small smile coming back.

"You're a polite one, ain't ya'?" He said as he childishly spun on the bar stool. He had a thick northern accent, much like Sansa's but less refined.

"There is nothing wrong with that." She replied playfully, feeling more at ease then when she entered.

"Certainly not milady." He mocked. "I can't wait to hear you swear though."

She chuckled. "You will be waiting a long time then." He leaned his head closer to her and gestured towards the large man.

"Ten minutes with the Hound and you'll sound like the dirtiest pirate in town."

"The Hound?" She asked shocked.

"The big one, Sandor Clegane." He casually explained. "Most of the words out of his mouth would make a whore blush."

"The 'Hound' isn't a nice nickname." She muttered, but Guy picked up what she said. They paused as the large man, now named Sandor, came closer to go into the stores

behind the bar they sat at, he never once gave them eye contact, just angrily glared at nothing. Sansa could see where a brutish nickname like that came from but the name was cruel anyway.

"He calls himself it luv', apparently he got in while in the armed forces, only lets Beric call him anything else, and that's because Beric give him his pay check." Guy stood up, still smiling. "I should get to work, before Beric takes my pay check away. Let me know if you need me lass."

"Will do." Sansa replied.

And before Guy made his way out, he turned to her. "And don't bother asking about the scar, he'll never tell you." He then casually strolled off, leaving Sansa confused.

Her interest in the man was spiked, he was almost as mysterious as her, and his past was seeming to be as bitter as her own. The look he gave her as she entered, his brooding aura and his cold demeanor were things that made her wonder about him more then she should. She always did like a good mystery and he seemed like one wrapped

in an enigma. But she deepy knew that she'd never get to know him, a month and she'd probably have to run again. She once again felt low and tense.

This was not helped but the loud shouting that suddently echoed through the bar.

"Fuck off Beric! I already said I wouldn't bloody train her!" The hound's voice rang loud from the store room in the back, where it seemed he was having a heated argument with his boss. You couldn't hear Beric's reply but you could tell The Hound didn't like it.

"Don't give me that shit! I don't want to babysit some little song bird!" The Hound's retort made Sansa sink in her seat. All the staff on the floor looked at her with pity, knowing The Hound obviously didn't like her. Sansa wanted the world to swallow her up, or to run or both. She tried to pretend to read the drinks list but was too immersed in the argument to read.

"Don't you DARE hold that against me you bastard! You know that was an accident!" He bellowed again. The staff tried to look busy when really they were interested as Sansa. A thump was heard from the store room.

"Fine! But don't expect me to be nice!" And this was followed by thunderous footsteps and Sandor appearing from the back. Everyone in the room was staring at him but he only looked at Sansa who was the closest. She blushed at him and looked away. He obviously hated her but still looked her dead in the eye with curiosity.

He then noticed the room. As he made his way from behind the bar and shouted to the room.

"Fuck off the lot of ya'"

Beric told her that Sandor would be training her behind the bar shortly after his encounter with Clegane, after she opened for the band tonight. He told her they often did shows, not bands but 'The Maisters' were pretty popular so they were expecting a big turn out that night. The hound steered clear of her, although his anger wasn't hard to hear, constantly cursing at every little irritation. Singing to a crowd never bothered Sansa, it was talking to them that bothered her. But her heart hammered at the thought of The Hound watching her sing, probably judging her every note, hating her more with every word. He didn't seem like the musical type.

Sansa found solitude behind the stage, setting up her equipment for Her solo. She'd planned to sing her own rendition of Elvis' 'I can't help falling in love with you', in a more sultry way to suit the cabaret setting. She's changed into a small black dress and tights, she never liked dressing up. She didn't normally sing love songs, but wanted to show her bosses she wasn't as sad as most of the regular songs she sang. Love songs reminded her of her youthful lust for falling love, getting married and having children with the man of her dreams; Love songs hurt her heart.

Sansa placed the guitar on her lap and strummed some random chords, lost in thought. If Sandor Clegane didn't enter each room like a hurricane Sansa might have not noticed him, but his towering frame blocked the door frame and his loud, steel capped boots announced his arrival. In the dim light of the room, his shaggy hair and shadow covered his scar, making only his piercing eyes noticeable. He was in his late twenties, but handsome. Sansa was shocked at admitting he was handsome, she normally like neat, posh boys with groomed hair and nice smiles. But look where that got her.

"Your Guitar is out of tune." He grumpily spat out. He moved from the door way towards the storage boxes in the corner.

"I know." She quietly replied, looking down at her feet. "I'm about to tune it."

"I'd buy a better one." He retorted, shifting through the boxes, looking for something.

"I borrowed it." Sansa admitted, quietly tuning each string. She played from a young age and could tune any guitar with ear plugs in.

"Aye, What king of singer doesn't own her own bloody guitar?" He asked gruffly, turning to her.

"I-I lost my old one." She lied. Her old guitar had been smashed the night she ran away.

"What kind of Idiot loses a bloody guitar?" He huffed still rummaging through the boxes.

"For someone who obviously doesn't want to know me, you ask a lot of questions." She snapped. She didn't care for being called an idiot, she was smart, slow at times but she could take care of herself. Her ex called her an idiot constantly. The Hound stiffened. In a single motion he turned to face her again.

"Oi, I'd watch that tone with me, I was being civil." He warned, his half brow in a tight thrown. Sansa glared back, angry at this man. He hated her with no reason.

"Calling me an idiot is civil?" She fired back. She had mustered some unknown confidence from deep inside and stood her ground against this hulk of a man, but she felt it fade fast. When she stood up for herself in the past it never went well, she learned submission was easier and less painful in the long run.

"I could have called you a lot worse, Little bird" He snapped. She noticed the slight change to the nickname he gave her from the argument. It was sweet, and made her heart flutter; even though was obviously meant to patronize her. She broke his gaze and looked at her hands.

"I don't like it." She muttered, her last of ounce of definance.

Clegane paused. Sansa's face had crumpled into a sad frown, her long ginger locks hiding her blushing cheeks as she hunched over the guitar. Maybe he had been harsh on her. Her retorts showed she wasn't the little girl that would annoy him, she hadn't stared at his scar, only his eyes and he heard her talking about how cruel his nickname was with that fuckwit Guy. He made his way over to offer his hand in apology. But when he brought his hand out she flinched.

All remorse left him. She was like everyone else, scared of big bad scarred Hound with his ugly scars and ugly face. He pulled his hand back sharply.

"I see how it is." He turned on his heel, picked up the box he was looking for and stormed out. Sansa looked at the fleeting man, unsure where his anger had stemmed from. She went back to tuning her guitar alone, trying to push Sandor Clegane from her thoughts. But obviously couldn't.

 _Hi! First SanSan fic! Sandor is as described in the books but other then that it is all understandable to show watchers only! Thank you! 3 Don't forget to vote and add!_


	2. The Song Bird Sings

The crowd clapped, some rising to their feet as Sansa played the last chord of her song. Some whistles followed as the love song finished, and Sansa rearranged her guitar strap and blushed at the praise. She forced her eyes not to look for the tall man behind the bar, wanting to see if he approved her song, or more likely hated it. Even across the entire room she could feel his eyes burning on her.

The crowd loved her sultry version of the song, some calling for an encore. Giving the crowd what they wanted she sat back on her stool. She sat in the center of the stage on a borrowed barstool, her freshly tuned guitar strapped to her with only a simple mic and amp at her feet.

"This one is called Home" She spoke softly into the mic as the crowd hushed.

The song was her own, acoustic and personal. It was disguised as a simple love song but was about her longing for home, but the home that no longer exists. She sang softly and with emotion unlike her last song; she sang what she felt. This time she looked at the audience. They were all captured by what that thought was a beautiful generic love song, unknown to the true memories behind each word, all swaying along to each chord, couples falling closer together, future lovers using it as an excuse to move closer. But then her eyes betrayed her when hers met his. Unlike everyone else he looked sad. It was like he _knew_. The Hound stood at the bar, mouth slightly agape as he watched the tiny song bird sing.

Before she knew it her song was over. She played her final note and the crowd clapped in awe. Her voice was beautiful, soft and like a lullaby, like, ironically, a song bird. Their eyes broke apart once again as she thanked the audience. She felt inside maybe she was thanking him for understanding her song.

She hurried off, guitar in hand and rushed to the back of the stage. Thor was there waiting, attending to the band 'The Maisters'. They all complimented her set before Thor spoke.

"You have some pipes girl." He said with a sly smile. "Crowd loved it." Sansa tucked her hair behind her ear and blushed pink.

"Thank you sir." She replied. He took her guitar from her hands gently, still smiling.

"Let me clean up, gotta get these lot up soon before we have a riot, Clegane is waiting behind the bar for you."

"Oh okay." She responded shyly. Ever since their encounter behind the stage earlier, her heart hammered at the thought of him training her for the rest of the night . He hated her. Will he shout at her, call her an idiot, flip over nothing again. So many worries over one man.

"Don't worry he wont bite." Thor said, sensing her anxiety. "Much." He added. This made inappropriate thoughts enter her mind, which she quickly pushed away. _Girls don't think like that._

Meanwhile Sandor was cleaning glasses, looking angrily at the empty stage across from the bar, where her stool and amp sat unattended. The crowd at the stage had disbanded, sitting down, grouping together or buying new drinks. The girl can sing, he thought, but that sappy love shit was predictable. He was however perplexed by her second song, he didn't recognize it and it was far better then the 'poncy lovey dovey crap' she had sung before. It was a sad song, he could tell, thinly veiled as a love song. He guessed she never realized it's meaning of loss, just liked her voice singing it. But he wanted to hear it again, sung in her pretty voice, as little as he wanted to admit it.

"Good ain't she?" Guy appeared next to him. He was good at that.

"Fuck off." Sandor wasn't in the mood. Not that he ever was.

"Come on, I saw you looking." He winked at The Hound, which obviously didn't improve his mood.

"Better then your fucking voice." He sent back. He hoped an insult would deter Guy from anymore Sansa talk.

"She is gorgeous too." Guy said, purposely to annoy him. Guy liked to get him rattled up, it was the only way to get him to say more then 'aye' or 'fuck'. "She wife material." He watched for a reaction but the large man ignored him, focusing on the glass in hand that he had been cleaning for a good few minutes.

"That body." Guy carried on. "Can you just imagine that ginger hair on the bed, that body under you as you f-" Sandor's glass smashed in his hand. The crowd cheered, as they do when you smash a glass in a bar.

Both men looked at the shards in shock. They looked at each other in unison, Guy smiling and The Hound glaring. A stream on blood flowed from his finger, lucky only his thumb was injured. Sandor then remembered something.

"Ain't you gay?" The Hound asked angrily, realizing Guy's reason for being crude.

"Yup." Guy winked. "I'll get the dustpan." Guy disappeared into the back leaving Sandor fuming. He had let the little twat get to him. Over that bloody girl as well. He stood, muttering angrily to himself for being stupid, letting his emotion get to him over some silly little knew he felt something for the little bird, although Sandor didn't eve know what it was.

"What happened!?" A soft voice spoke out. He broke from his self loathing to find Sansa looking him shocked right behind, staring at his bloodied thumb. She had changed from her small black dress into black jeans and a black vest top, her long hair swept to the side and a small black choker around her long pale neck. He stared in awe for a moment. _She looks better without the dress_ he thought _._

"Er- broken glass." He replied, unsure of his words. She rushed over, taking his large hands in her own to examine the wound. She took his thumb in her delicate fingers, pulling it close to her face. Sandor watched her examine him confused. She was scared of him, why would she help him? Over such a tiny cut as well.

"It's not too deep, a plaster will suffice." She said, pulling a napkin from the side to clean the excess blood. He watched her more.

"I can deal with my own cuts." He said, still not pulling his hand away. Not many people looked after him, besides Beric when the pair would get drunk after work. The feeling was odd, warm in fact.

Sansa ignored him, pulling a plaster from her jeans pocket, they were grey with white pokadots. He raised his half brow. She placed it over the pad of his thumb, covering the cut that was already starting to clot.

"Why do you carry plasters with you."

"I fall a lot." She said emotionless. Her answers at times felt rehearsed, he thought, like she was reading from a script. It was then he noticed the faded bruise on her collar bone, it looked like it would have once of been different shades of red and purple, but was now a faint yellow. A few weeks old, Clegane has seen enough bumps and bruises in his time to tell.

"Well well well." Guy's voice rang out behind Sandor. "Our little Singer appears." He said cheekily. Sandor pulled his hand from her gasp and turned towards Guy who stood with the dustpan in hand. He leaned over to high five Sansa, who was looking at Sandor instead. As his hand reached her eye line she, like before, flinched. Sandor picked up on this, cocking his half brow once more.

"Oh sorry." She said finally realizing Guy's intentions. "I'm a little jumpy today." She finally returned the high five.

"Don't worry about it, Your voice is stunning." He complimented her, no more sly smirk but an honest one.

"Thank you, you're very kind." She replied politely, causing The Hound to roll his eyes.

"Right, I'll clean up this mess, and you crazy kids get started training."

Sandor and Sansa looked at each other, both equally as scared.

Their training was going surprising well. Sansa picked everything up quickly, knew the drinks and how to work the till, Sandor kept his distance but tried to be nice, keeping his swearing to a minimum. Sansa worked in a pub when she was 18 on the weekends, this was something she knew well. Both were working together well, even though they were both stiff in each other's presence. Sandor had accepted he was attracted to her, _she was pretty_ , he thought, _I'm allowed._ Sansa had also accepted she was attracted to Sandor, _he's a strong handsome man, even with the scar,_ she thought _, I'm allowed._ But both had accepted they could never act on their feelings, that spelled trouble.

The band was good, and both stood next to each other during their break. Not like they had a choice, they stood only spot behind the bar where they weren't in the way of the other staff serving drinks. They stood in silence, Sansa nursing a glass of water while The Hound gulped a beer. Sansa wanted to ask if it was wise to drink of the job, but held her tongue in case of a telling off from him. Her eyes kept glancing up at him but he just watched the band, his heavy scowl never leaving his face the whole night, he was obviously deep in thought. Sansa was wondering if he was thinking about that seemed to make him so mad. Was it her? A troubled past? Or was he just thinking about how much he hated kittens and babies. She couldn't put her finger on how someone could be so bitter at nothing. Even through her worst times Sansa tried to smile, even when alone she tried to laugh.

Sandor finally spoke what was on his mind.

"That song you sang." He started, not looking at her. "Who's it by?"

Sansa was startled. "Er, Me," He looked at her puzzled, about to ask who wrote it. "I wrote it."

"Really?" He said, a little to high pitched for his liking. She smiled at him.

"Don't sound too shocked." She joked. Sandor blushed mildly, she was joking with him, nobody ever did that besides Beric, and his best friend Tormund.

"Yeah-well." He stammered quickly, unsure of his words again. "It was good." He said after a pregnant pause. Sansa kept smiling.

"Is that a compliment?"

"Don't get cocky little bird." He warned lightly.

"Too late." She replied smugly. A second after she spoke, a loud shout was heard to their left near the door. The bouncer, a man named Gendry, dealing with two drunken men caught trying to fight. While tough, Gendry was much smaller than the two other men and was severely out matched. Sandor slammed his beer on the counter and went to the aid of the smaller man, muttering 'Whiny little Gendry'.

Sansa watched him leave, trudging towards the door. She cleaned up their glasses, and placed Sandor's glass safely out of harm's way. While drying some glasses she watched him deal with the two men, picking each up in a single swoop and dropping them out the door, then turning to scold Gendry.

"Excuse me!" A sharp voice spoke to her from across the bar. A blond man, along with two other men stood looking at her with a crooked smile. He was handsome, that was for sure, but stood too smugly for her liking. He was the kind of boy she would have swooned for when she was younger.

"Ah yes sorry sir." She sprung into action. "What can I get you?"

He falsely pretended to think for a second. "I think a Strongbow... and your number?"

"Pardon?"

"Your number? The thing you use to call people?" He said mockingly, his friends laughed, fueling his ego a little more.

"I'm sorry. I don't own a phone sir." She explained politely. Sansa would be polite to the rudest man in the world if you asked her to. The man's face became shriveled with confusion and disgust.

"No phone? What kind of stupid excuse is that?" He spat out. "Everyone has a bloody phone." He has a posh boy southern accent that made him sounds like a brat.

"It's true sir.' she said, matter of factly. She just carried on pouring his drink.

"Dumb girl." He laughed, going back to mocking her. "Girls like you should be honored to be asked out by me." She could hear his next line before he said it. "Don't you know who I am?"

"That will be £3.50 sir." She stated bluntly. The brat's face grew even more ugly with disgust. He wasn't used to hearing no obviously.

"Right you bitch, I'm Joffrey Baratheon and I don't need to be served by ugly little bar girls like yourself. I-"

"And yet you're begging for her number." He was cut off by a deep voice. Sandor had silently appeared behind Sansa, something you wouldn't expect from such a tall fellow. Joffrey was obviously intimidated by the scarred man, but tried to keep his ground, his two silent friends stepping back a little.

"Th-this isn't anything to do with yo-"

"How about I take the girl's answer of no, and ram it up your arse." Sandor threatened, leaning towards him, and over Sansa. He was like a large dog protecting her, shielding her with his body. She looked at his face up close, his shaped facial hair, thick brow and the smooth scar over the left of his face, pink in colour like a sea of rose waves that were revealed to reach all the way to his chin upon closer inspection. She smelt is musky scent, like wild oak burning. Her body tingled as the large man's chest brushed her shoulder.

"How dare you! Don't you know who my father i-?" The brat shouted, red faced.

"I don't care if you father is the fucking king of all the world, you and your little bitch friends can fuck off!" He threatened once again, his voice not matching Joffreys. After a few attempts at a comeback, the trio huffed away with threats of 'his father hearing about this!'.

Sandor looked at her, still scowling. "If you're gonna work here little bird, I'd recommend learning to tell people to fuck off from time to time." He warned, voice cold and bitter. He pulled his body away from her, his warmth and scent moving away with him.

"I was handling him fine!" She defended herself.

"All it takes if for one c*nt to hear your polite little chirp and make a grab for you." He looked her dead in the eye, no more curiosity in his brown eyes.

"I don't chirp." Sansa returned weakly, not breaking his eye contact.

"You chirp what everyone else wants to hear Little bird, silly love songs and calling everyone sir, why don't you actually say what's in that pretty little head of yours for once?" He shot back bitterly. She stared at him, angry but unable to defend herself, once again he had drained her of all confidence to speak out. They both paused until The Hound moved his body away from hers, and for the first time broke their eye contact. He walked away, picking up his beer as he did, leaving her alone.

The band finished, the crowds left and the door closed for the night, most of the staff had left leaving her, Beric and Sandor alone in the large hall. Sansa's taxi was late so she was made to wait with the two men, both were drinking beers by the bar while she sat at one of the booths with her book. She didn't want to talk to The Hound who had ignored her all night, his bitterness made her grind her teeth in frustration. She sat reading her book, trying to ignore the banter of the two men at the bar, no matter how funny. The Hound was the most relaxed she'd seen him, and was still a grumpy bastard.

"Are you sure you're okay Sansa!?" Beric shouted over for the forth time. He was obviously worried she was stuck there for the night. She pulled her eyes from the romance drama in her hands.

"I'm fine sir, I just called, it will be five minutes." She reassured the tipsy man. He nodded and moved from behind the bar, drink in hand.

"Have you got a coat luv'?" He asked as he reached her, in a more hushed tone. He had gentle eyes, even though she could only see one.

"Er no." She realised timidly. The rain was falling hard and heavy outside, shuttering the large doors of the bar. By this point Sandor had begrudgingly made his way over. He didn't want to talk to the girl again after their heated encounter. She looked like a doll to him, pretty with a cord you pull to make her say whatever you want, never speaking her mind. He wanted to hear her own voice for once, she was too naive and polite for his liking. But her song had proven she had layers other then pretty little doll, he wanted to see them all. He never got so quickly invested in someone like this.

"God luv', you're gonna drown out there." Beric gushed, looking at the shaking door. Sansa wasn't looking forward to short walk from the street to her apartment, a good couple of minutes in the monstrous rain. "I wonder if we have anything in the back to cover yo-."

"Please don't fuss over me, I'll be okay, only a little rain." She said softly smiling. The Hound sighed, _there she goes, pleasing everyone_. He looked at his white hoodie, it was old and faded with a few holes due to his over use. It was from his days in the army, his only keepsake from his days as a soldier. He threw it onto the table in front of her.

"Use this." He huffed. She looked at him, with that small polite smile she often used.

"No, honestly it's fin-"

"Just take the fucking hoodie." He snapped not wanting to look into her bright blue eyes. She looked at him with mouth agape, the soft white hoodie in her hands. Without a word, she left her seat and pulled it over her head. It obviously buried her, coming to mid thigh, her body shape hidden, much to Clegane's relief, and her arms missing inside the cotton. She pulled out her hands and used it to release her long ginger locks from the neck of the hoodie. It was warm from being on Sandor's lap.

Both he, and Beric looked at her amused as the small girl played with the hoodie strings.

"It suits you." Beric winked. Sandor growled at him, _the flirty twat_ .

"Thank you." She blushed as she buried her hands in the arms again. Sandor didn't want to admit he liked her in his clothes, as comically big for her they were.

Suddenly a beep of car rung outside. Alert, Sansa quickly gathered her things from the table and quickly said bye to Beric, who lightly hugged her.

She then stopped at Sandor's feet and looked up at him with an honest, goofy smile. "Thank you. _Sandor_." And then she ran for the door, the men watching her bright ginger hair follow. Sandor's heart thumped in his chest.

When she arrived to her empty flat, her few boxes still in the living room, she went straight to her room, slid off her trousers and clambered into bed, still in his wet hoodie.

She, for the first time in a while, fell asleep quickly to the smell of burning oak.


	3. The Hound Hushes

Sansa woke up hotter then she has even woken up before. Sweat beaded on her brow as her cotton wrapped body baked under the layers of fabric. The sun shone through her window and cooked her till she woke up. Maybe sleeping in a large hoodie in the middle of summer wasn't the best idea she'd had, but she was so sleepy and comfy she couldn't bring herself to take it off. She sat up in bed, stretching her tense muscles and clicking her joints.

Pulling herself from bed, she absent mindedly wandered to her bathroom and washed the sweat from her face. Brushing her teeth, using the loo etc she carried on her morning routine, still in the heat trap that was The Hound's hoodie, unwilling to part with it.

She ate breakfast, simple cereal and looked at the sleeve of the hoodie. The hem of the embow has broken apart, along with numerous holes around the sleeve, and a tear in the neckline. Sansa wanted to thank Sandor for giving her his obviously cherished jumper, she could only assume it was cherished since he'd clung onto it after all its damage. On the front was a faded logo of what looked to be a military emblem. Guy had mentioned he served in the army, maybe it was from then. Sansa looked at the loved fabric and decided to put her years of textile classes to good use.

She ran into the living room and opened numerous boxes searching for her mother's craft box, which she found stashed under her old blankets. After all these years she had managed to protect her mother's box, the only thing she still had safe. She pulled out some white thread and a long golden sewing needle. Taking the hoodie she set to work, mending the hoodie with her expert fingers. She'd wanted to be a dressmaker as a child, loving the idea of creating beautiful dresses for stars and royalty, elegant affairs with the finest silks and fabrics. But for now she could settle for fixing standard hoodie.

She fixed the holes, resew the hem, fixed the front pocket and have it a wash to get rid of the smell of Sansa's sweaty night, which unfortunately removed Sandor's scent in the process. It sat on her drying rack looking better than ever, the white looking less faded, the design on the front looking more clear and the sleeve in once piece again. But even with her hard work Sansa sat worried. _'Maybe he'll be mad I messed with his jumper or maybe he doesn't really care about it at all and won't notice_ ' she thought to herself as she watched it dry on her rack. She wanted him to thank her for her hard work, and maybe be nice to her like when he complimented her song; # she left like a schoolgirl again trying to get a boy's attention.

She looked at her clock. _Just three hours till work._

* * *

With a great whopping clank Sandor threw the keg at the three men, it stopping about foot in front of Beric, Guy and Gendry's feet, Gendry flinched while the other two men held their ground.

"I told you to fuck off!" The Hound barked at the men, all amused at his reaction.

"It's a fair question Clegane." Beric tried to reason.

"Keep out of my business you noisy c*nts!" He shouted, picking up his second keg, pondering how long he'd go to prison for if he killed Guy with a flying keg.

"Answer the question Hound!" Guy spoke up. "Do you want to fuck the Stark girl?" Each man but Sandor giggled like naughty schoolboys, enjoying taunting The Hound. Sandor often mocked the men, so they all felt content with their revenge.

"NO!" He barked once more. "You set of bloody pervs!" He carried the empty keg on his shoulder to the door, wanting as far away from this conversation as possible.

"You did give her your precious hoodie though!" Thor added from behind the bar, who had been silently listening the torture. "That's practically an engagement ring for Cleganes."

"You can fuck off as well!" Sandor spat. "You bald top knot wearing c*nt!" He slammed the keg by the door before trudging back towards the stack across the room.

"Does that mean she's available?" Gendry spoke up with a crooked grin. Everyone laughed at him. The Hound carried his third keg to the door.

"In your dreams!" The Hound laughed. "She's way out of you league!" He was unaware of the small presence behind him.

"Who is?" A small voice spoke out. Each man jumped in unison as Sansa appeared at the door, rosy cheeked with an innocent smile on her face. Her ginger hair had been pushed up into a perfectly sculpted messy bun with tassels of ginger hairs cascading down her face. She wore less makeup then the day before, her natural freckled cheeks out with only minimal eyeliner and mascara applied. Sandor, like he seemed to do every time he saw her face, stood in awe at her. She stood at the door with The Hound's hoodie in hand, a small true smile on her lips.

"Er..." Sandor couldn't think of lendable words for this situation, too shocked by her arrival.

"Megan Fox!" Guy shouted to save all their arses from embarrassment. The Hound nervously scratched the back of his neck not wanting to look her. Each man quietly greeted Sansa and quickly shuffled away to whatever he should have been doing. Sansa looked up at Sandor, unsure why all the men were acting funny but deciding to not press further.

"I-er...thank you again for the Hoodie." She finally spoke out, after an awkward pause between them. He looked down at his prized hoodie. "I cleaned and f-"

"It looks different." He said bluntly, his eyes not leaving the fabric in her hands.

"Ah- yes I cleaned it and-and stitched up the sleeve and scrubbed the stains off." She quickly explained, scared of the scolding she was about to receive. She presented the hoodie, not looking him in the eye. He snatched it from her hands and examined the newly fixed sleeve, checking the design on the front was still intact from her scrubbing.

"I didn't ask you to do any of this!" He grumbled, checking the garment over one more.

"I know I just wante-"

"How about you don't go 'fixing' shit that isn't yours, keep your hands off my stuff!" He snapped, bringing the hoodie close to his chest. He turned his back to her and tried to storm off to the back room but was stopped by an unexpected burst of anger.

" _Why are you so hateful_!" A tiny voice let out behind his back. Sansa was boiling with rage. She was sick to death of his bitter facade. Sandor was shocked by this outrage from the tiny woman, her cheeks red and puffy and blue eyes staring at him intensely. Everyone in the room stopped to watch their encounter unfold.

"Listen here little bi-"

"No! You listen!" Sansa boldly cut him off. The room equally shared the shock. "You claim I chirp what everyone wants to hear but all you do is act like an arse! Fuck this and fuck that at those trying to help you! How about next time someone spends hours stopping something you obviously love from falling apart you thank them!" She shouted, throwing out every ounce of anger she held in her tiny chest, never breaking eye contact. "Cut the facade Clegane and say what you really think for once!" She repeated his words back to him much to his own shock.

Sandor was, for once, speechless. When he wanted to hear what she really thought he never guessed it would be that scary; her once pretty blue eyes are gone cold and bore into him with such intensity he could barely look back into them. Guilt hit him like a hammer as he saw the hurt and anger in those once innocent eyes, but words of apology couldn't escape his lips.

"That's what I thought." She finally spoke. She walked away, face stone still as she went towards the stage, off to prepare for her set tonight. The door slammed behind her and all five men stared in that same awe they had when she entered.

Beric silently smiled. Even with one eye he could see the attraction between them.

* * *

Sansa found herself back on the stage, a similar crowd to the night before and the same tall man at the bar staring at her; this time was different. She didn't her her guitar, or a pretty love song but a song Thor had asked her to sing, to suit the theme of the burlesque style show that was being presented after her, she agreed, wanting to stay from her sad songs. The song was angry like her mood, emotional like her mood and sexy unlike her. She stood without the comfort of her guitar, only her and her mic, exposed in front of group of strangers and him.

The music starts, its slow, sensual and with a simple piano. She looked at Sandor as the music picked up into a heavy beat but only for a second before she began sing.

 _"I'm having thoughts all the time, you and I, and they won't go away."_

She scanned the crowd, her body moving along to the erotic beat, trying her best to match the song.

Sandor couldn't look away, her angry song hitting him as he watched the siren sing her tune.

 _"Getting shivers all down my spine. We're in bed, we're embedded in my mind."_

She vented all her anger for Sandor into her voice, her voice a little sharper than its regular lullaby. She looked back at him again to catch him leaning against the bar, intently watching her. The innocent little bird was singing of sex, adultery and things he'd never imagine her even thinking of.

 _"Don't say it's unholy, if I let you come hold me, I know it's wrong that I want to be here in your arms ,but tonight I'm so lonely"_

Her voice came out sexier than normal, not the sweet easy tone but a raspier more adult sound that got the crowd on their feet, some dancing along with her. Sansa wasn't used to feeling sensual so she could tell her body was betraying her innocence. But all the same The Hound watched his little bird sing.

 _"Say you want me and don't be nice"_

Sandor felt like she was singing to him, tempting him like a demon. The men had been right, he did want her, in every way but he couldn't admit it. She was beautiful, innocent but fiery with that goofy grin she'd flashed him the night before. And now she was showing him she was more than innocent, she had an sensual side only he wanted to see. He thought of all the men in the crowd watching her, Gendry at the door watching her and every other bastard who'd ever looked at her the wrong way. His insides boiled.

 _"Oh, and my heart is racing, I can taste temptation, I know that you like it, you don't even have to hide it"_

She caught his eyes again, his staring back with hooded lids, a thick thrown but not emotion, his scar was hidden by the shadows on his face. He looked scarier to her without them, she silently thought.

 _"But tonight I'm so lonely."_

Her words rang true for the pair.

 _"Come on and show me."_

The song ended with a demand and another look into each other's eyes. She was heavy breathed and flushed from the adulterous song she just sang, it wasn't her at all. Sandor would be lying if he said he wasn't a little heavy breathed, her dazzling voice got him worked up, and a little turned on. He shook his head and got back to work, like a wet dog he wanted to shake all thoughts of Sansa Stark from his body, Sansa wanting to fly from her thoughts of Sandor Clegane.

* * *

Sansa kept herself busy, only interacting with Sandor Clegane when it dier necessary. She took drink orders, cleaned tables and kept chatty with staff and customers to avoid having to speak to the brute. He wasn't an idiot and noticed the little bird fluttering across the room with that false smile she had mastered. He just watched her dart about like a humming bird avoiding him. After their argument he could understand why she would want far away from him, but that didn't stop her giving him fleeting glances.

He leant back against the bar with his nightly beer and tried to enjoy his break. But once again Sansa Stark stuck to his brain like a paracite. He had to watch her make her way through the crowd delivering drinks. He internally grumbled. Her slim figure looked delightful in her black jeans, hugging her womanly curves, her eyes spoke innocence but her body was mature. He wanted to look away and remove the perverse thoughts from him but couldn't, she was just too close to perfection for him. He scolded himself, he was acting like a horny teenager.

He carried on watching her, trying not to draw attention to his long looks at the girl, he didn't like her being among the crowd, especially after her sultry performance early.

Right on cue, a man snuck his hand up and touched the small of Sansa's back and snaked his hand down, Sansa spun around and attempted to slap the man but he caught her tiny wrist, pulling her into him, she squeaked and tried to pull away as her attacker as he tried to force a kiss from her. Before Sandor could make a step to her aid, Gendry had reached them, pulling the girl from his grasp and pulling her behind him in a protective manner, Guy came from the other side snuck Sansa away, holding her close to his chest as Gendry roughly pulled the man out of the bar, and throwing him onto the hard concrete of the street outside. Sansa seemed a little shaken but okay, a single tear staining her pale cheek. Gendry came over to check on her, pulling her into a tight hug and Beric ordered her to take a break and stay behind the bar.

Sandor watched is dismay. _See? She doesn't need a dumb dog like you to protect her,_ he thought to himself as he stared into his empty glass. He signed and got back to work, keeping his gaze away from her.

* * *

The night had finished, the bar cleaned closed and empty except for Sandor and Beric. Like the night before Sansa's taxi was late, but this time she didn't want to wait inside, she wanted to avoid Sandor and any interaction that might make her question his character again. She felt stupid thinking he might actually thank her for fixing his jumper, or at least not shout at her. She slumped against the wall outside the bar waiting for her taxi to arrive.

She's worn herself out keeping herself busy, she didn't want to be trapped with The Hound behind the bar and forced to make idle small talk. She didn't want him to comment on her song, like he did yesterday and she didn't want get false hope he might be civil. She could hear that the banter inside the bar was much quieter that night with Beric doing most the talking.

 _Let The Hound sulk_ she thought angrily, ignoring the prang of guilt she felt when she referred to him by his nickname. She still felt it was cruel. She closed her eyes and breathed in the summer night air, craving the warmth of her bed. She must have been stood for a good few minutes before a voice spoke out beside her.

"Well if it isn't the little singer." The voice was cold, with a face to match. It was the man who had touched her earlier. He was older, middle aged with a full thick beard, shaggy hair and unforgiving eyes, an angry red scrape sat above his brow from where he had landed a few hours before. A dark twinkle sat in his eye as he pushed himself towards the girl faster than she could pull away. With a squeak he grabbed each shoulder and pulled her close, holding her tight to suppress her struggles. With beer soaked breath he whispered into the terrified girl's ear. " _Nobody to save you now._ "

"Then who the f*ck am I?" A rough voice spoke out behind him. Suddenly the man was ripped from Sansa, and was against the wall with feet not touching the ground as The Hound held him from the front of his cheap collared shirt. The man scanned Sandor's face, settling on his scar and looked mortified, too scared to speak. The Hound brought his face close to the attacker's, anger shaking him. "If I ever see you near her again, I'll f*cking chop your cock off and feed it to you, understand c*nt?" He warned with unblinking eyes.

Sansa held her chest, body shaking and tears falling heavy and fast as she watched the exchange. Sandor dropped the man, who fell into a heap. He tried to retort but was met with a heavy punch from Sandor across his jaw which caused Sansa to jump. The man scampered away into the night, leaving Sansa and Sandor alone.

The stared at each other. Sandor could tell she was scared of him, as her eyes watered and tiny frame trembled in terror. He didn't know what to do, he's shown the side of him he'd tucked away, the fighter he'd tried to forget and it had made her scared of him all over again. All happiness left him as he looked into the eyes of Sansa Stark as she cried silent tears. He hung his head.

Then a body crashed into him, arms wrapping around his waist and head against his chest as she sort him for comfort. His arms naturally came down to her back to deliver more comfort to the girl, whose tears were staining his newly cleaned white hoodie. He tightened his hold on her and gently kissed her crown as tiny sobs were muffled by his broad chest. They stood for what could have been moments or hours because he leant his head closer to hers and mumbled "Thank you for the Hoodie."

A taxi soon arrived and Sandor gentle placed her inside, letting his fingertips to run down her smooth cheeks to clear her tears and left a long kiss on her forehead before muttering the words "Be safe little bird.".

The Taxi pulled away and Sandor watched on, his heart fluttering once again as she watched Sansa Stark leave his presence.

 _Hi everyone! I based the bad guy on Meryn Trant if you were wondering and the song she Sang was 'Unholy' by Hey Violet, I was going to write my own song but I felt this one felt best._

Thank you all!

(I had issues copying this chapter through from it previous document, sorry everyone!)


	4. The Bird Pecks

The Sunday dragged on, and Sandor couldn't find a place to put himself. He'd sat in every chair in his house, looked at every wall and picked up every magazine, tv channel and book in his flat. Nothing could settle the old dog's mind.

He shouldn't have put Sansa in that taxi, he should have held her longer, brought her inside and taken her home to look after. But he couldn't bring himself to have look into her pained blue eyes any longer, he couldn't carry on her trauma by trying to shield her from the fear she felt. _The world is shit, this will do her good,_ he thought bitterly. Her naivety and innocence irked him, it made him want to protect her, wrap her in a blanket and not let her ever get hurt, but _everyone has to be hurt._

He sighed and brushed his hand through his thick beard and laid on his leather sofa, not listening to the show on TV. He just stared at the celing and thought bitter thoughts about the world around him. He wanted life before the little bird, before he found this intense attraction to a girl who would never want him, a girl too pretty for a scarred man like himself. She was young, so full of life while he, while not even hitting his 30s yet, felt old and drained, only content with beer and swearing. The only thing that got him up everyday was The Brotherhood and his nightly beers with Beric, the man listened to him and understood him like his best friend Tormond, but Tormond was in the north working at the moment. Both he, Beric and Thoros were vets so they understood Clegane's displacement. A man doesn't give up years of his life to a cause and then happily plop back into the real world. Clegane struggled to sleep, full of past memories and the pills they gave him made him feel sick and numb. A nightly beer with Beric worked far better then every drug they gave him, and even then he was still a bitter old knew Sansa could never truly understand what that kind of torment does to a man, _what pain really feels like._

He carried on staring at the ceiling, waiting for night so he could sleep and go back to work the next day. At least until his phone buzzed in his pocket. He angrily pulled it out, hating being disturbed. Until he read the words.

 _ **'Come to the brotherhood immediately.**_

 _ **-beric'**_

Sandor leaped to his feel, hastily pulling on his boots and hoodie before fleeing through his front door to Beric's aid.

* * *

He thundered through The Brotherhood's doors, expecting the worst but only found the great room lit, with a table placed in the center of the square, one of the hanging lights lighting the table sharply. People sat around the table, he first noticed Thor, the Guy, Gendry, Beric and finally Sansa, who sat at the far end, his eyes lingered on the little bird a little longer then they should have.

"What the f*ck is this!?" The Hound bellowed, angry at his obvious betrayal from Beric, who turned and smirked at him. Everyone stared at him, Gendry looked a little scared, Guy, Thor and Beric looked amused while Sansa had an unreadable emotion behind her hooded eyes.

"Poker night!" Beric chirped! Everyone grinned, even Sansa.

"Come to The Brotherhood immediately?" Sandor questioned, nostrils flared in anger. "Do you not get how f*cking worried I was you daft cock?"

"How else would I have gotten you to come?" Beric said casually, holding out a beer for his tall friend. Sandor knew his friend was right, he never took up Beric's invites so he would have had to of lied to get him to come. Sandor also knew if he was aware Sansa was there he would never of even toyed with the idea. He angrily took the beer, opening it with his teeth. "I saved you a seat."

 _Oh great, the seat across from the little bird,_ he huffed in his mind. He fell into his chair, seeing snacks, drinks and cards sat ready on the table, obviously awaiting his arrival. He noticed a light bruise on Sansa's shoulder, from her attack. She saw him looking and give him a quick smile, acknowledging the events of the night before.

"Now the grumpy one is here, let's start kids!" Guy happily cheered out, dealing out the cards.

"Have you ever played before Sansa?" Gendry asked, placing his hand caringly on her shoulder. Sandor didn't want to admit it made him a little angry.

"Ah-er yes." She spoke quietly. "My dad taught me." Sandor detected a lie but decided to not press her for the truth. With her words the game began.

Two hours later and Sansa sat surrounded by chips, her fellow players left to their scraps with egg on their face. She laid down her full house, the final nail in the coffin for her counterparts as they all gave her their final mouthfuls of money, shocked by the events that just unfolded. Sandor couldn't deny he was impressed, he'd watched her lie her way to victory and the valiant smile on her face amused him. She spent everyday with a polite poker face, so poker was her game.

"I need another beer." Beric muttered in a dull tone, glad they weren't playing for real money. Gendry and Guy watched her amused, drinking cheap whisky and joking among them. _Young idiots_ Sandor thought to himself. He sat back in his chair, losing his chips early when he got mad at Gendry's shitty plays. He carefully watched the little bird joke with Guy and Gendry, enjoying how content she was. Beric passed The Hound a new beer, along with Thor who was still reeling from his defeat. Beric placed a new bottle of cola for the younger men to drink with her whisky.

"Would you like some whisky, milady?" Gendry said courteously, giving a fake bow. Sandoe had noticed she has stuck to lemonaid all night, turning down the offer of a beer numerous times. She blushed at Gendry.

"I-I don't think so." She, once again polite, turned him down.

"Come on girl!" Guy encouraged. "You can't be the only sober one here!" And soon the entire table descended on her to try some, even Sandor encouraged her, wanted her to live a little. She finally gave in, and took Gendry's glass to her lips and taking it to her mouth. Her reaction was swift and whimsical. She coughed a little and her face scrunched into an unhappy frown as she painfully swallowed.

"Like it?" Thor questioned. She quickly shook her head, taking her lemonade to wash down the taste.

"It tastes like paint!" She squeaked, causing a barrel of laughs for the men.

"Haven't you ever drank alcohol before Little Bird?" Sandor laughed, the men laughed too, each picking up on his nickname for her. She blushed mildly, embarrassed she will seem too young.

"Not really." The entire table lights up with excitement. "I like wine, but i've never tried anything else." She admitted.

"A barmaid that doesn't drink." Gendry laughed, swigging his whisky, now mixed with cola. "Fancy that?"

"Guy! Go grab the Rosé from my supply!" Beric instructed, Guy ran off to grab the drink. "Let's get this 'little bird' tipsy."

* * *

Another hour had passed and Sansa had indeed gotten tipsy from her wine. They were all sharing tales of past lovers and breakups, a conversation she and Sandor avoided entering. Beric spoke of a girl he loved when he was young, they rutted in a field and then he went to war, Thor spoke of his ex wife, who he never really loved, while Gendry spoke of his highschool girlfriend, he'd gotten drunk and lasted 10 seconds.

"I was 16." Guy admitted, nursing his beer. "Her name was Lia."

"Her? You're joking boy." Thor let out with a heavy laugh.

"This was before I found cock." Guy explained, Sansa giggled at his crudity. "Poor lass, I was utter shit." The tabled laughed at the man's tale of his first lover, everyone comfortable, even with the tension between Sandor and Sansa, their small glances heating up the room.

"What about you Hound?" Thor piped up, the table turning their attention to him. "Was your first time as bad as ours?"

"Fuck off." Sandor answered.

"Understood." Guy laughed the curse off. "What about you Stark? Does some poor boy have you in his memory?" He said cheekily. Sansa was shocked, no man had ever asked her such a personal question, no man had never asked her a sexual question ever. Both Gendry and Sandor's attention spiked, leaning closer to hear of her past encounters, both hiding the excitement it brought them to think of her that way.

"I-I...I'm a virgin." She admitted. The entire table fell silent, each man mouth agape. She was beautiful, seductive, from what they saw of her song the night before but had never had a man. Sandor couldn't believe it, he watched her intently, her innocence radiate from her rosy cheeks.

"You're bloody full of surprises girl." Beric finally laughed. "Still a virgin at 21." He laughed into his beer.

"Like you've never been with a man ever?" Guy questioned, unsure she was telling the truth.

"Nope." She said confidently, liquid courage going through her body. Sex made her giggle, in a childish way, she prided her innocence, it was once her only weapon. Guy carried on questioning, much to Sandor's anger.

"Like never had a romp in uni? Never touched a man all?" He fired questions at her, to drunk to realised the table were trying to signal him to reign it in.

"I mean I've... touched a man." She paused. "I just felt like I should wait you know?" She was embarrassed, sober Sansa would have stormed away by now.

"Marriage?" Gendry questioned suspiciously.

"No no no, for someone I really trusted." She explained, drinking more wine to boost her confidence. "I'm boring like that." She self mocked.

"Boring isn't the word I'd use." Sandor said outloud, the most words he'd spoken in a while, he swigged his beer while Sansa studied him carefully. He'd leaned in his chair, muscular body relaxed in tight blue jeans and in his white hoodie. She was more embarrassed of Sandor finding about her inexperience, she worried he'd think of her as a child, and not the woman she wanted to be. She didn't like to admit that she wanted to be wanted by the harsh man, as childish as that sounded. _He was her savior._

"What a night eh?" Beric leaned in his chair. "Two surprised from Sansa and we found that guy probably ruined a poor girl's day" The table laughed once more.

* * *

The night had ended with the group on the stage, Sansa had been passed a guitar and then men surrounded her, Beric with his own guitar, Sandor a little further back the the others but still close and relaxed.

"Sing us a love song." Guy, obviously drunk, blurted out, laying on his back. Gendry and Beric agreed merrily, a mischievous glint in Beric's eye.

"Oh no!" Sansa laughed. "I don't write love songs." The Hound cocked a brow at her.

"Know 'Only Love'?" Beric suggested, a smirk on his lips aimed at Sandor. Only Love was the only love song Sandor liked, he enjoyed the tone. _Beric was mocking him,_ Sandor guessed.

The pair discussed the key they would play in and began.

 _"Darling you're with me, always around me."_

She sang softly, in time with Beric's strums.

 _"Darling I feel you, under my body."_

She looked at Sandor with hooded eyes, he watched mouth agape as she sang the words he loved. Her soft voice formed perfectly into the words and he couldn't help but sway along.

 _"And I'll be yours to keep."_

The words made his heart ache. He closed his sad eyes.

 _"Watch me fall apart, watch me fall apart."_

He wanted her to sing to him, unaware she already was.

 _"Give me shelter, or show me heart."_

His body relaxed even more, it would have fallen to the ground if not for his thick arm.

 _"Show me love love love."_

Love was foreign to the both of them.

 _"And watch me fall apart, watch me fall apart."_

The song ended with a small clap and the heat between the pair blazing. The thread that kept Sandor from looking her in the eye finally snapped and their eyes met, storms brewing within each other. As Sansa Stark sang his favourite love song, _he quietly fell deeper towards loving her_.

* * *

More songs were sung, merrier ones and sad ones, Beric sang, Sansa sang and Thor even pulled his musical chords out. Gendry and Guy, equally drunk were sent home at midnight, blowing kisses to Sansa and Guy sending some to Sandor who just grumbled at him. Beric and Thor, both giddy made their way to their apartment upstairs and once more Sansa and Sandor were left alone waiting for Taxis.

Summer was fleeting and a cold nip hit Sansa's bare arms. When Beric invited her to spend time with the boys she's not expected to be out for long so she had forgotten her jacket. She's enjoyed herself for the first time in forever. But the night ended with them awkwardly standing in the cold.

Without warning, The Hound's hoodie rested on her shoulders, filling her with warmth she needed. She instinctively wrapped it closer to her, silently inhaling his oak scent.

"Thank you." She said, looking up at his scarred face. "For yesterday, you were so brave."

He looked down and swallowed. "A dog doesn't need courage to scare off rats." He said, trying to dismiss her statement. He wasn't brave, _he was a good liar._

She saw her taxi make it's way towards them, and instinct took her. She twirled on he tiptoes and planted a small peck on his rough lips, letting them only sit for a moment before returning to the ground, looking him happily in the eye. He stared in disbelief. She's kissed him. On the lips. _His lips. His scarred lips._

She opened the taxi door, and with one last longing look she said 'Thank you anyway Sandor Clegane." And she entered her ride.

He once more watched her drive away, touching his tingling lips.

 _He then knew he was fucked._


	5. The Flayed Man Enters

Sandor and Sansa fell into an unspoken routine. Sansa would enter the bar, greet Sandor and they would both set to work, she'd sing him a sad song and he'd listen, then they both would work their shift without talking but in a comfortable silence, then it would end with them chatting while they waited for Sansa's taxi before Sandor would walk home and the pair both would fall asleep thinking of the other. Their routine worked and by wednesday Sandor looked forward to their nightly meeting. No more kisses had been shared between them but each night both wanted to try it again. She'd given him his hoodie back once again, washed once more and left it smelling like lavender, he'd wanted it to rain or be cold once more so he could give it to her, but summer had a second coming and their nights had been warm enough for her bare arms. The spoke about everything but themselves, the day's events, sports, music and unimportant things.

Sunday rolled around again and Sandor agreed to come back for poker. The group were once again were destroyed by Sansa, with Sandor managing to last a little longer than last time but ultimately having his chips stolen by Beric and then Sansa. He actually laughed a few times, big booming laughs with huge smiles that stretched his scarred face, the entire table watched mesmerized every time it happened while Sansa would beam back at him. They all laid back once more a reveled in their defeat.

"Well." Sansa started. "I gotta get going." The tabled became outraged.

"Hell no!" Guy argued. "We gotta get you drunk and let you reveal more scandals!" He said, pushing her glass of wine towards her. She laughed as she began to collect her things.

"I'm really sorry, I got to meet someone." She explained pulling on her coat. Sandor's face fell back into its heavy frown once again. Who was the someone? Why was she so cryptic?

"I hope this isn't a date your ditching us for young lady?" Beric said sternly, in a fatherly manor, sensing The Hound's fears. She laughed that off too.

"No date for me." As she said this her eyes flickered to Sandor, reassuring him too. "I've got some business affairs to take care of."

Each man eyed her carefully, trying to figure out her cryptic message. She collected her bag and coat before saying goodbye to each man individually, leaving Sandor last of all, but before she could say goodbye they were interrupted.

"See the girl out Sandor." Beric demanded softly, both were taken back for a moment but Beric's face reminded unmoved, turning it to a wink then the pair had their back. Sandor didn't hesitate to leap out of his chair and escort her, wanting to talk to her a little like they had done every night. Sansa's heart leaped at Beric's request, she had looked forward to their interactions every night and wanted more.

They made their way outside, this meeting feeling odd due to the lack of darkness, the sun was starting to set with an orange hue lighting their faces, Sandor's scars glowing in the resting sun.

"This is my favourite time of year." Sansa started. "The beginning of autumn when the chill sets in." She stared at the sunset with hooded lids, her eyes lightly glossing over. "My father would take me and my siblings fishing, I was bad but I liked watching the final dragonflies of the summer skim on the water." She sighed. "I miss those days." She admitted with sad eyes. They never spoke about their pasts, but the sunset filled her with so many memories she couldn't keep her feelings in. She'd held onto her memories and never let them spill out, but to Sandor she felt she could.

He placed his large hand on her shoulder, forcing her to look at him. His other hand lifted her cheek towards him, and instinctively he brought his head down and caught her lips with his. He couldn't bare not to kiss her anymore, watching her open up made his body lose all reason and he had to kiss her pale lips. Their kiss was hesitant, meek as Sandor's rough lip brushed against hers, her's remained still, unsure of what to do. But as he tried to pull away she pulled him close, lips finally moving with his. Her arms around his neck, his arm falling to her waist and his other remaining on her face, keeping it close to him. No words were spoke as their kiss got hungrier, faster and their passion becoming so intense they couldn't get close enough. Neither could think, not that they wanted to.

A car pulled up, for once her taxi was on time. _Just their luck._ Sansa pulled away, breathless _._

"My taxi is here." She said, her mouth so close to his still.

"I know." He answered, eyes never leaving her now puffy lips. He brought his head lower and took her lips once more, this kiss was quicker and ended with him swiping his tongue across her bottom lip. _Sansa melted._

They untangled their arms and Sansa slipped away from him, and into her taxi. She looked him in the eye, and with a genuine smile she breathed:

 _"Sandor."_

The car drove away. He watched like he had done every night that week.

* * *

Sandor, after moments of longing staring down the street he made his way back to the men inside, planning to stay for one more drink before going back to his empty flat and do what he always did, think about Sansa bloody Stark. He sat down to catch Guy talking about Sansa. He gave Beric a knowing look, who grinned in delight.

"Business affairs, sounds a bit dodgy don't ya' think?" Guy questioned, looking off into space.

"None of you business anyway." Sandor huffed, swinging his beer, even a kiss from a beautiful woman couldn't stop his being a grumpy arse.

"Probably about her family business." Gendry brought up casually, cleaning away the cards.

Thor, who hadn't said much all night piped up. "Family business, she didn't tell us about that. What she talking to for?"

Gendry looked at him confused. "You didn't look her up at all?" All the men assumed she had no online presence since she was so against it, none looked her up, of followed up her references. Each man slowly realised they knew nothing about her, at all. _Even Sandor._ "She's Sansa Stark."

"We bloody knew that!" Guy fires at Gendry, losing his patience.

"Sansa Stark... of Stark Constructions." Gendry carried on. _"She a bloody millionaire."_

The entire table fell silent, each thinking of Stark Constructions, the biggest building firm in europe, started by Rick Stark almost 50 years ago they dominated construction by building new and exciting homes all over the north, they were a household name for their charity and brilliant designs. They were close to billions the last Sandor had heard of them. His body felt tense.

"Well if she's so bloody rich." Thor begins. "Why is she working in this dump?"

Gendry's face fell into sadness. "I guess she is trying to get away, after that _tragedy."_ He looked at his hands.

"What tragedy?" Sandor questioned, knowing he'd hate the answer.

"Her family." Gendry thought of his words . "The tragedy that killed her family. Her mother, father and two brothers." A somber shadow fell over the table. That light, polite girl who smiles at all she meets held such pain in her heart, such loss, and Sandor never saw it. He just thought she liked sad songs. A tear formed in Guy's eye, each man looking in opposite directions, besides Sandor who looked at Gendry with no emotion in his broken face.

 _"How?"_ He asked, wanting to know how to help her pain suddenly.

But before Gendry could open his lips, the Brotherhood doors flew open and two figures stood in the doorway, both dark in the warm light of the evening.

"We're closed!" Thor shouted out, standing up to see them better.

The two men stepped out the light, showing their faces. One was short, black hair in a black business suit and blood red tie. His eyes were glowing blue with an uneasy smirk on his face. He held himself cockily, hands in pockets as he addressed the men. The other man looked far different, but had the same slimy smirk. While the short man was young, mid twenties at best, he was middle aged, thin with salt and pepper hair and a goatee, his eyes thin and darting around the room at each man. He wore and emerald green suit, an absolute eyesore in Sandor's eye and a mocking bird broach.

"No business here gentlemen!" The shorter one spoke out, cocky tone to match his face. His voice reminded Sandor of Sansa when she first arrived, it felt manufactured. "We come looking for someone!".

They both strode to the poker table, not waiting on confirmation from any man. The closer the pair the more each man distrusted them, they brought a bad air with them. The short man threw down a picture on the table, they all leaned in to see it. It was of him and Sansa, Sansa looked much younger, mid teens and was sat on his lap laughing at something, a candid shot of them both at a gathering when they were younger. Sandor looked at the worn picture, a mixture of pain and anger, he could sense already that they had just shared their only kiss. The short man's eyes flickered to catch the Hound's reaction, unknown to anyone.

"You see my men, I am Ramsay Bolton, this is Petyr Baelish and we are looking for Sansa Stark." He explained. Every man scowled at the pair, both with twat name in Sandor's eyes.

"We don't know her." Sandor hissed, before any man could answer him. Ramsay just carried on smiling.

"Ah well." He looked at each man. "If you see her, could you give her this." Out of his pocket he pulled out a tiny emerald ring, too small for any man's finger. It looked to beautiful against the dirty table as Ramsay gently placed it next to the was expensive, engraved with twining leaves and beautiful gems in a winding pattern. He looked at them all again, evil smirk growing bigger. "And please let her know that her _fiance_ is missing her."

They turned on their heels and walked out, Baelish letting out a sinister. "See you at the wedding gentlemen!"

The men all stared at the ring and photo, filled with so many feelings.

"We now know what's she's running from." Gendry breathed. "That creepy c*nt."

* * *

Sansa sat in front of her computer, staring at the man on the screen.

"They are onto us San." Theon sighed, his face crumpling into a deep scowl.

"How?" Sansa questioned, watching her hands.

"My computer was hacked, all my files on him are gone, I was able to save some but it's all fucking gone." He explained as he held his head in his hands. Sansa's heart fell, all their hard work flushed down the drain.

"All those months... for nothing." Sansa realised, her hands trembling.

"Now Sansa, there is still hope." The man tried to comfort. "Finding you cousin is our only hope." She found no comfort in his words.

"It's been months Theon! He, Aria and Bran have been gone! He's been moving them about so much I will never get out!" Sansa fell into a heap of tears. She was helpless.

"Sansa don't give up now." Tyrion encouraged. "I feel like I'm close to something!"

Theon Greyjoy was one of the best private investigators in the city, growing up with Sansa as a child. Ramsay destroyed his business and made him a lacking stock in the town after he tried to shed light on his crimes. He would do anything to help Sansa, who picked him up from his lowest point.

"What do I do?" She whispered.

"We find Jon, we stop Ramsey and we get your life back." He said softly, wanting to comfort her.

"He's gonna find me again." She mumbled. He always found her.

"And I'm gonna help you leave again Sansa." He paused. "I won't let him hurt you." He looked at his lap, hating her hurt.

"I don't know what to do. Jon is gone!" She sighed.

"I got a lead!" He revealed. " Some contractors spoke about a security team up in scotland making rounds all over the place, I bet that's him!"

Sansa's heart finally felt some joy.

"Any other info?"

"Not yet, but it narrows the search a lot." He beamed with his crooked smile.

"It's something." Sansa tried to smile a little, proud of Theon.

"I'll get more infom-" Theon was cut off by a sharp knock on the door. Sansa jumped, she hated the knock of her door.

"I'll get back to you Theon." She said her goodbye and slowly closed her laptop. The knock rung out again, this time with a voice.

"Little bird, It's me." Sandor's voice spoke out. Relief ran over her as she leapt for the door. More kisses, she thought hopefully. The door opened with Sandor against the frame, a tiny ring between his large fingertips and a sad smile on his face.

 _"Explain this."_

 _Hi everyone! Updates will be kinda slow because I'm currently moving out! Enjoy the cliff hanger!_


	6. The Song Bird Finally Sings

For once Sansa did not stare back at Sandor Clegane, but at the tiny piece of jewelry in his hand. It shone at her in the light of the hallway; it was her worst fear. Once more her world was ripped from under her feet by a tiny emerald.

"W-where did you get that from." She asked with shaky breath.

"You know where." He replied in the softest tone he could muster. Her body lost all strength as she backed into one of her many unopened boxes, falling onto it. Sandor stepped inside and gently closed her door and locked it. Her apartment was nothing like how he expected; it was empty.

No TV, no coffee table, only a small cream sofa and a couple of boxes, an unused kitchen sat in the corner with a tiny fridge that was a powder blue colour, it stood out in the magnolia coloured aboad. He wondered what her bedroom would look like, but decided it was a question for another time.

"Who is he?" Sandor asked. He hoped this wasn't a runaway bride situation, she'd gotten cold feet and wanted to be free one last time, kissing him was her little escape before she became Mrs Bolton and lived her happy life with kids in a big house in the country, thinking of him as that big bloke she once kissed. Be he knew there was more to this, he dared to dream there was something between them.

"Ramsey.." She sighed, she hated his name.

"You fianc-"

"He's not my fiance!" She shouted, standing up. "He ruined my life, he's a horrible horrible man who is a scheming little c*nt!" Her emotions reared their head, all the anger, all the pain and all it did was make Sandor laugh. He let out a heavy chuckle, holding his belly as he did, Sansa just stared at him angrily. "Is all this funny to you?!" She spat at him.

"You said c*nt!" He said between laughs. "Never in my wildest days would I expect my little bird to say c*nt." Due to his hysterics, he missed the tiny smile on Sansa's face when he said 'my'.

"I guess I did." Sansa mumbled, her anger washing away. Sandor pulled her roughly into his chest for an encapsulating hug, much like on the night she was attacked. She wrapped her arms around his middle and inhaled his oaky scent. She felt safe again.

He leaned over so his lips hovered over her head. "Now, tell me everything little bird."

The pair sunk to the floor, Sandor leaned against a nearby door and Sansa nesting between his legs, back against is broad chest and his hand buried in her long river of hair. She began to spill her guts.

"I was 16 when Littlefinger introduced us."

"Littlefinger?" The Hound questioned.

"Petyr Baelish, my family's solicitor." She began to wrap her fingers around his large thumb.

"Oh." He sighed. "That guy."

"Met him?" Sandor replied with his usual 'aye'. "He was sweet, Baelish was a family friend so my parents trusted me, Ramsey was a gentleman and I thought I loved him for a while." She hung her head.

 _"Then it happened."_ Sandor pulled her closer, sensing where she was leading him. "A day after I turned 17 my m-mother, father and two brothers." She paused. "Perished. They went on a drive and their breaks stopped, they...they" She stopped and folded into herself and further into the large man's lap. He didn't know how to comfort her, but he felt like wrapping his arms around her waist and letting her hold his arm which she gripped tightly would help.

"Little bird." He hummed in her ear, breath against her neck.

"They were just gone so quickly." Her body seemed like it was weighed down with her morning, she felt lighter telling someone. "Rickon was only 11, Rob about to go to university. They were robbed of life." A long awaiting tear rolled down her cheek which Sandor wiped away with the pad of his thumb. She looked up into his stormy eyes and realised she trusted him, more then she could have imagined, he was her own personal version of safety.

"Then it got worst." She carried on. "I inherited everything, the money, the business and the house, My younger brother and sister never wanted any of it so it was always written to be given to me and Rob but then it was all mine. I panicked and asked for council from Baelish and Ramsey. _The biggest mistake I'd ever make."_ Her tone grew cold.

"They told me to send Arya and Bran, my younger brother and sister to my uncle Benjen in Scotland, my siblings begged me not to but I ignored them and sent them away, I was horrible." She admitted, her body going stiff in his arms.

"Little bird." This was all he could say once more. She carried on.

"Then, one night, they ripped me from my bed and forced me to sign away Rob's half of the company to Ramsey. Ramsey held a knife while Baelish drew up the papers, I stupidly signed away my family legacy." Sandor went rigid at the thought of her being held at knife point made his blood boil, she was so young and abused by men she trusted.

"They stopped being nice after that. Ramsey would slap me, insult me and beat me when drunk. He told everyone I was crazy from the death of my family as an excuse to keep me locked up in the house." She carried on, her eye glued to the rain hitting the window. "I once snuck out to tell the police and they all laughed at me, drove me home letting Ramsey know 'I got out"." her voice became angry. "He destroyed my family name, pissed on my family grave and I helped him."

"Did he ever... you know..."

"No." She answered quickly, pink hue on her cheeks. "I told him I wanted to wait till marriage, he liked that."

"You blame yourself too much." Sandor used his large arm to twist her around so her back was against his chest again, arm tightly around her middle and chin resting on the top of her head. She couldn't respond, she never had anyone, besides Theon, know her story or tell her it wasn't all her fault. Even his words didn't dampen the guilt inside her. Sandor took her silence as an answer. "So how'd you find yourself 'ere?"

"One night, Ramsey stormed into my room and tried to force himself on me." Sandor's arm tightened around her middle. "I managed to escape but then I realised if I did nothing soon I'd be trapped there forever."

"You'd be married to him." Sandor mumbled, making Sansa cringe. "But wait. When they forced you to sign of Rob's half, why not take all of it?"

"My Father was a smart man, in his will he made sure that nobody could take away everything from us. He declared that anyone trying to sign away half must be accepted by the board of directors, all hold great loyalty to my father so they's never do it." She explained. She'd hated all of her father's business jargon as a kid but now she wished she'd paid attention. Sandor's warm arms around her felt unusual, her apartment was normally quiet drafty so this warmth made her almost sleepy.

"That is smart." Sandor didn't understand business but understood enough. "So what are we going to do."

"We?" Sansa asked, looking up at him, in time for him looking down at her.

"Aye, you think I'm letting you run off after that story, you're sorely mistaken." He thought of kissing her again but his eyes couldn't pull away from hers.

"You won't hurt me." She whispered.

 _"Aye little bird, I won't hurt you."_ Both imagined what it would be like to kiss in the moment, but unfortunately they were interrupted by a bang at the door. Both shot up, Sandor pulling Sansa behind him to protect him from the unknown presence at the door.

"Oi! Stop kissing and open this door!" Guy's voice broke out from behind the door followed my childish giggles. Sandor's posture relaxed.

"You told them we kissed?" Sansa whispered, slightly embarrassed but not by much. Sandor looked down on her with a smug smile and a small shrug.

"They guessed."

"How did they do that?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Probably because I didn't call Gendry a cock for over an hour." He shrugged and unlocked the door. Beric, Thor, Guy and Gendry stood in formation, Guy holding two overnight bags and Thor holding a box, they all looked at her with bright eyes.

"Finally!" Beric said happily, as the men made their way into her home uninvited.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sansa asked. Her mind instantly raced to how uninviting her home was, still half unpacked.

"We, my lady, have come to help you." Guy explained dropping his empty bags.

"I summoned four of the toughest c*nts in town, and Gendry." Sandor explained, pulling Sansa closer.

"Hey!" Gendry exclaimed, voice breaking as he did.

"We thought that Bolton chap looked a little dodgy so we decided to help you's out" Guy explained, poking through her stuff. Beric found himself in the kitchen, Beric by the door and Gendry fell into her old sofa. She looked at all the men in her house, come to help the girl they barely knew, Her heart, for the first time in a long time, felt warm.

"T-thank you!" She blurted out, blushing heavily.

"Right chaps!" Beric rallied his troops. "Thor you get big stuff, Guy get clothes and Gendry get bathroom stuff, toothbrush, tampons etc and I'll talk to the big dog who I doubt will leave Sansa's side for a while." Beric barked his orders and each man scurried away giving Sandor and Sansa's closeness a quick glance while leaving, even with Gendry a little bit flustered at the thought of lady products. "Is it how we thought?" Beric asked Sandor asked as each man disappeared.

"Aye, we need to get her out of here." Sandor answered protectively. Beric nodded, turning his attention to Sansa.

"Let me guess, crazy ex?" He asked with a careful eye.

"Crazy abusive ex with all my money and my house." She said with a fake smile.

"A real nasty one then?" Which Sansa nodded to reply.

"Right, the car is at the back so we shall get out there once the guys are done." Beric explained fiddling with the keys in his hand.

"Where are we going?" Sansa asked, only then realising that the men were packing up her stuff, she was lost in feeling of being taken care of.

"Well if this Ramsey prick found The Brotherhood then they would find this place sooner or later so we decided it would be best if you stayed with Sandor for a few days." Beric explained. The men didn't need an explanation of her struggle, but they tried to help anyway.

"What!?" Sandor shouted at him. "I didn't agree to that!" Beric seemed unmoved by the large angry man as he smirked at him. Sansa didn't admit she liked the idea of staying with Sandor.

"Well she can't stay at The Brotherhood ,can she?" Beric asked cockily. "Guy has no room and do you really want her staying with Gendry?"

"That cock couldn't protect a plank of wood." Sandor mumbled to himself.

"I can hear you ya' know!" Gendry shouted from the bathroom causing Sansa to giggle.

"As long as it's okay with you Sansa, we won't force you." Beric whispered in a hushed tone. "He acts scary but really he's a bit soft for ya'." Sandor grumbled at the man, but agreed with him.

"I think it's a great idea." She said, shooting a quick wink at Sandor. Sandor noted her increased confidence and flirting which he obviously liked.

The other men packed quickly and were at the door within minutes, Thor carefully packed her family photos and her mother's box much to her joy. Guy shot a scheming look at Sansa. Sandor watched him lean over and whisper something in her ear. Her face went bright pink and she buried her face in her hands, hoping to god that Sandor hadn't heard Guy mention that he'd packed her erotic book and small toy. Sandor looked at Guy with confusion who smirked at Th Hound, Sansa's book revealed she liked tall dark and handsome men who are protective: AKA Sandor Clegane.

"Let's hit the road!" Gendry blurted out happily, unaware of the room's tension. The gang made their way out of her flat and to the small fire exit to the rear carpark, where only Beric's car sat. Sandor carried both her bags and Sansa watched him, his hulking form seeming to carry them like they are weightless. They all clambered into the car, Sandor lifting her onto his lap, since all the seats were taken already, she settled herself against his chest, his hands holding her waist in place. They set off in silence.

As the car pulled round she looked at the front of her flat building, and there he stood. Next to his infamous black jeep stood Ramsey Bolton waiting, he was smoking a cigarette and watching the car drive by, with Littlefinger behind him. Ramsey Bolton never chased his prey, he followed slowly. But even when looking the man who she feared with all she had in the eye, she didn't feel scared, because protection had it's arms around her. She rested her head in the crook of Sandor's neck and planted a possessive peck on one of the veins of his neck. _She felt safe._


	7. The Hound's Kennel

Sandor's home was nothing like Sansa had imagined. The dirty man cave of masculinity was instead a modern, cool toned apartment which was clean and full of things organised. Sansa looked for a woman's touch, wondering if he had a hidden girlfriend, roommate or still lived with his mother. But the grey sofas, home crafted table with thick faux fur ikea rug spoke man but felt too clean against the scarred man. The other men never entered the apartment, Beric told them not to, they dropped her stuff at the door and said goodbye to her one by one, Guy and Gendry pulling her into hugs.

Sandor said nothing and walked into a door at the other side of the room, disappearing. Sansa stuck near the door and took in the room. It was full but seemed unlived in, everything clean and perfect; unlike the occupant.

"You can sit ya' know." A rough voice spoke out away from her eyeline, making Sansa jump. He leaned against the doorway and watched her creep over to his sofa and sit stiffly, not taking her coat or bag off. He left out a heavy sigh and walked into his kitchen, remembering she liked tea. Sandor liked coffee but felt like tea suited her, subtle and sweet.

Kettle boiled, bag brewed and soon Sansa took that first sip. Her body seemed to relax into the sofa, the stresses of the day washing away from her. Sandor watched her close her eyes and sigh, content even when alone with him. Sandor was aware of how his scar affected people around him, women would look at him with fear, men disgust and both would mix in pity. The women who pursued him like the danger, not commitment, and he's never pursued a woman he fancied with fear of rejection. He'd had flings with women looking for a night with a beast of a man like him but never did he feel any affection other than lust for them. He now looked at Sansa with affection, but she looked like a heartbreak on legs to him. _Far too perfect for him_. He was battle torn ex soldier, body and mind scarred while she was a pretty rich girl, who had felt equal pain to him with only internal scars. He wanted her in a selfish way, knowing she could do better.

"My room is through there." He finally filled the silence. He gestured towards the room he had disappeared into. "I'll take the sofa."

"No I couldn't ask y-" She started.

"Don't chirp at me, just take the bed." He interrupted, waving away her protests. Sansa bit her lip, wanting to protest more.

"Thank you." He grunted as a reply.

The wind rattled the window as Sansa tossed and turned. Her bed felt too big, cold and foreign to her. Sandor's room was yellow, which surprised Sansa, it had pictures of him and Beric with a large ginger that kinda seemed familiar decorating the wall and a large pastel coloured bookcase filled with books of all degrees, and a couple of DVDs hidden in the corner. She liked this room, but It did not help her sleep.

So much had happened that day she couldn't steady her mind, she kissed Sandor, Theon may have gotten a lead on Jon, Ramsey found The Brotherhood, the guys came to help her and now she was laid in Sandor's bed as he slept meters away. She couldn't focus on one thing, but the kiss seemed to stick. She's never liked someone like this, her other crushes had been childish and manipulated by her whims and others around her. These feelings for Sandor was pure, she wanted him to hold and kiss her and do things she's never done before, her feelings felt adult but also childish at the same time. She at that moment wanted him to walk through the door, climb under his quilt and hold her close, letting her sleep but instead he lay on the sofa, lightly snoring. 'At least one of us can sleep' she thought bitterly.

With that a boom of thunder crashed from the sky, shaking the house lightly and a flash soon followed. Sansa screamed. Within seconds Sandor appeared at the door, half asleep and half dressed in black pajama pants. Every inch of his fine chest, deeply etched with muscle and faint scars, notable in the dark light, his dark hair hung over the scarred half of his face.

"What the fuck happened?" He huffed out, body unprepared for his quick reaction.

"The-the thunder i-it-" She spluttered out.

"For fucks sake its just some bloody thunder girl." Sandor snapped, he didn't sleep much so being woken but something as silly as thunder bothered him greatly. Sansa sniffed, trying to hold back her tears which ignored her and spilled over with a heavy sob. Sandor watched her begin to cry, he couldn't figure out if it was for the thunder of for him, but either way he felt instantly guilty. He instinctively moved to the side of the bed and pulled her close in a lazy embrace.

"I-I" She tried to explain herself, her dislike for the claps of thunder, how these tears were all the emotions of the day escaping and not for his meanness.

"I know little bird." He comforted. "I'm sorry." She held him close, ignoring he was shirtless, hands flat on the bare flesh of his back. The little bird nestled against him. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her hair as he run his fingers up and down her spine. He'd never comforted people like this before but he seemed like he was doing okay since she gripped tighter. They just sat there through the thunder.

This time she kissed him. After her heart dulled its pounding, she looked up at him and slowly rose to eye level of him. She placed two hands on each side of his face, carefully on the scarred side and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He didn't stop her, he instead placed two hands on her hip to draw her closer, she wrapped her legs around his waist, only breaking their kiss for a second before coming back in. Unlike their first kiss this had no hunger, they could kiss all night. Sansa felt hot, she could melt into him, his bare flesh against her stomach, his arousal between her legs it was all too much for the girl filled with innocence. The bulge against her thigh showed her he was attracted to her, did he want sex? She didn't know him well, but the attraction was there so maybe she should give in? Save Ramsey being her first. She ran her hand over his bare body, feeling every ridge, hair and scar till she reached the band of his pajama pants. She tried to slip her fingers under, like the women in her romance books did, but he stopped her by laying her down onto her back in a single movement. This time his lips were on her neck, leaving her mouth so make small sounds of pleasure.

"Baby steps little bird." He hummed in her ear as he ran his lips up and down her neck. She couldn't respond. She loved his body looming over her, encapsulating her. One of his arms held him over her, no placing no weight on her, as his other hand lifted up her right leg, his hand gripping the bare skin of her thigh, his knees between her thighs, nudging her sex every time she shifted under him. She tried to pull him closer, grind against his knee or do something to relieve the pressure building inside her but he didn't come closer, his knee would shift from her advances and he kept assaulting her neck with kisses and nips.

"Sandor.." She breathed, pained. "Please..."

"Not tonight." He replied, lips leaving her neck. He looked down at her, his long hair surrounding their faces. She looked at him in awe, the look of fiery lust in his eye but he didn't take her, he could have her but he just kissed her. She's been taught that real men take what they want; Sandor was a contradiction.

Sandor leaned down and kissed her one final time.

"Don't go." She whispered helplessly, she couldn't stand the empty bed. Sandor said nothing, he climbed under the quilt with her, holding her against his chest before giving her one more kiss on the head. "You never told me... how you got you scar."

"One sad story a day Sansa." He paused. "But I will tell you soon."

"Thank you Sandor."

"Goodnight little bird."

"Good night my Hound."

The Hound woke up to empty arms. Light spilled into the room waking him up, but the body he'd been holding all night was gone. He shot up, worried she'd ran off. He's slept till 10:30, the army had made him an early riser so he'd not overslept since he was 16 years old. He felt refreshed and it bothered him.

The sound of Sansa singing erupted his grumbling. The air smelled of bacon, toast and all things Sandor loved, She was cooking and singing in his kitchen after sharing his bed for the night and practically begging for him to take her; Sandor couldn't understand Sansa Stark.

After a stretch and placing on a shirt he dared himself to see what Sansa was doing. She was in front of his stove cooking, she had a pot of coffee on the brew with his table set with the dinner set he'd never even taken out the box. Juice, salt and pepper and cereal were placed alone with a jug of milk, and a tiny blue flower in a pot in the center. It looked like a family scene from a magazine, she must have a spent a while setting it up, she must have gone to the shop nearby to buy it all.

"Mornin'" Sandor spoke up, drawing the domestic goddess' attention. She turned around with a happy smile, hair washed, makeup on and fully dressed, all before 9.30am.

"Good morning Sandor!" She replied in a sing song voice. She was dishing up a full english breakfast with black pudding, sausages, bacon, all kinds of eggs and all the trimmings. Sandor remembered why he liked northern girls. He sat at the table, after his request to help was shot down. She laid down all the food, poured him coffee and joined him across his table.

She delicately squeezed some lemon into her tea before piling her plate high with food, just as much as Sandor and ate away, Sandor could hardly believe her. Sandor ate a lot, he was a big guy, and she could easily match him. She still ate like a lady but soon enough both their plates were empty. They both laid back, stuffed to the brim.

"I can't remember the last time I ate that good." Sandor chucked, he had the kitchen skills of a armless dog. Sandor laughed, starting to clear up.

 _"Get used to it."_ She winked at him. He watched her with a cocked brow. 'get used to it?' was she planning to stay longer than a few days? Sandor hoped so, he's had an amazing night's sleep and an even better breakfast, he didn't want to give that back. Also the beautiful red head making his house feel warmer.

Sansa was warned not to come into work that day so she was locked up in Sandor apartment all day. Sandor had a lengthy workout, mostly to relieve some tension from the night before, before heading off to work. Sansa made him something to eat, since she's noticed he'd buy a sandwich from his nightly break, she made a large sandwich with cheese, ham and tomato with honey mustard along with a muffin she's bought that morning, he seemed pretty pleased with it when she handed him at the door. She instinctively kissed his cheek and wished him a good night. Then she was alone, unsure of what to do. Then she remembered the book Guy mentioned. Maybe she could relieve some stress of her own.

 _Hey guys, sorry for the super long wait, i just moved out and i'm starting uni but i'm settled now :) thanks for all your patience._


	8. The Free Man Enters

Ramsey arrived after Sandor had eaten Sansa's delicious food. Leaving his flat had been blissfully sweet, he wanted to spend every day like that, being taken care of. But he had to face the real world and go to work, a long time in a long time he did want to leave his house. She brought life to his house, she hummed and read as he worked out, she cleaned up and even napped on his sofa for an hour under his jacket. It felt good to have someone in his home.

But that happiness left him when Ramsey walked into the Brotherhood. He took the largest booth with Little finger and ordered a round of expensive drinks. They tried to look like they were not looking for Sansa, but their beady eyes scoured the room constantly, a couple of times landing on Sandor. The pair watched the band on stage and sipped their cocktails for hours, but never finishing their drinks and only talking to each other. Their presence in the bar made the staff uneasy, Thor and Beric paced the bar waiting for them to order the drinks they would never drink and Guy's happy nature fell flat, he was almost as sour as Sandor: almost. But Sandor didn't move from his spot, he watched the band, he watched the pair and he now and again served, Beric tried to joke that he would make a better bouncer then bar hand which Sandor grunted in reply. That evil little man was in his sight and he wasn't happy about it.

Sandor couldn't think about Sansa being abused, she was too perfect, no bumps or scars and seemed to happy. He was what he thought abuse looked like, ugly and scarred. She was his same and opposite at the same time, broken but pretty, a bird against a dog.

About an hour before closing they finally got up and brushed themselves down. The both scanned the room one more time, checking for a beautiful red head hiding, before leaving and dropping a handful of notes on the bar near Beric. The pair gave one more look, both looking at Sandor. The slam of the door echoed across the room, with the bar staff watching it rattle close.

"What a fucker." Gendry sighed. Sandor told them Sansa's story as they packed up, he left out the explicits but left in the legal shit he did understand. The men swept, cleaned and sorted but all their minds were on Sansa Stark, and the cruel hand she had been dealt. Sansa was one of those people you just cared for easily, sweet to all and salty to none, each man cared for her, but Sandor cared the most.

"We gotta help." Beric stated.

"No shit sherlock." Sandor growled as he moved chairs. He obviously had to help, she was sleeping in his bed. They all laughed a nervous laugh.

The men filtered out one by one, with only Sandor left to leave. He leaned against the bar with a pint in his hand waiting to get the courage to go home. It was 1AM, surely she must be asleep by now, he wondered. He would be tempted to get into bed with her again if she asked, he didn't want her to ask because it was heaven with her against him. He missed their chats at the end of the day, but was scared for the on waiting for him at home. He wanted her so badly, but she couldn't want him, he'd saved her and she'd gotten attached: that was all. And then this mess begun, he can't say no to those eyes.

He sighed and finished his drink. He had no more reasons to stay any longer so he switched off the lights and left, locking the door behind him.

Before he could properly step onto the pavement, a shadowy figure appeared and with one swoop he was on the floor with a throbbing head. He hit the floor with a thud and through blurred vision he was two sets of nicely dressed feet. He tried to pull himself up but the feet pushed him back down. He could smell awful after shave and chemicals, the dirty ground and beer, his eyes couldn't focus right as his head spun. Someone had hit him with something solid, that was all he knew. One of the figures bent down, their shadow getting bigger.

"Say hello to my wife for me." A snake live voice chuckled. Ramsay Bolton crouched over the hulking man. "My beautiful bride, our wedding night will be amazing don't ya' think dog?" He didn't even know the man and yet he still knew his nickname. "13 days to the wedding." The Bolton smiled.

The shadows left, not before giving him a few more whacks for good luck.

The next thing Sandor saw was a mass of Ginger and worried eyes. He was laid on something soft, like his sofa, and he could see his lamp shade in the corner of his eye. He was laid on his sofa with the worst headache of his life.

"Sandor?" A small worried voice chirped.

"Sansa?" He asked, shaking his head away from the light. He felt her come closer, hand on his smooth cheek.

"I'm gone for one month and you've become a mess in the street mate." A familiar voice joked with him.

"Should we take him to a hospital?" Sansa asked the voice.

"Nah, he's not bleeding or concussed, just shaken lass."

"Tormund?" Sandor asked again, still confused. Two gingers stood before him, one a pretty girl and the other a feral man. He had a large goofy smile hidden under masses of ginger beard, with a short yet shaggy mass of hair on the top. There stood his best friend, who worked in scotland most of the year, Tormund the wildest fucker Sandor had ever met. He met him after he finished his final tour, he was being arrogant at the gym talking about a woman he has in love with, Sandor got sick of him and snapped, the man never left his side after that. Sandor pulled himself up, much to Sansas fussing. "What the fuck you doing here?"

"Came to see you ya daft twat." He let out a booming laugh. "Found you out cold on the floor instead and this pretty lass in your flat when I dragged your arse home." Sansa let out a small giggle, Sandor could tell he'd been flirting. He couldn't be mad at Tormund, he instead took his hand and pulled him into a hug. Once the fussing was over, Sansa spoke her mind.

"It was Ramsey wasn't it?" Sandor went silent. "Don't lie to me Clegane." Her voice was much harsher than normal.

"I think so." He admitted with a heavy heart. Sandor instantly knew Ramsey's game, if she had feelings for Sandor she's run back to avoid him getting hurt more, if she didn't it would break Sandor's heart, Ramsey however didn't realise that Sandor expected heartbreak.

"Shit." Sansa slumped into the ground, tears rolling down her cheeks. The two men watched the guilt eat her. She took Sandor's big hand in her hands and kissed his knuckles. "I'm so sorry Sandor I didn't mean for this to happen, i-"

"Don't say it's your fault." He demanded, trying to stop her thoughts of guilt.

"If I hadn't of-"

"If we hadn't of met you'd still be trapped with that cunt." He interrupted her again, all manners gone. "Bruises are fuck all compared to your life with that creep, stop apologizing and be happy I'm okay."

"But you're not okay." She stared at his bruised cheek from hitting the ground.

"I got air in my lungs and beer in the fridge." He tried to joke. "I'm okay little bird." He'd forgotten about Tormond standing there like an idiot.

"Always knew you were a soft fucker." Tormund laughed, his wild eyes dancing at the idea of his friend with such a beautiful woman. "But your lady friend is quite the charmer." He winked at Sansa. Sansa has nervously told Tormund their situation, he'd comforted her too and tried to get her to marry him instead. Tormund was the real charmer of the trio.

"Guessing you filled him in?" Sandor sighed. Tormund had the tact of a rat and the charm of a cat, Sansa and Tormund alone together were a terrifying prospect.

"Yeah she did my friend." He explained. "I shall join you in your quest to get this bastard!" He said in the most noble voice the scottish man would muster. The trio laughed, but Sansa's mind was somewhere else.

Ramsey had so quickly found her work, her friends and Sandor, he could have killed Sandor and left him in the street. She knew he wanted her to coming running back in exchange for her friend's safety, begging him not to hurt anyone, walk down the aisle a submissive bride and let him control her the rest of her miserable life. She couldn't fathom her life with him, but she couldn't let him hurt Sandor again. What option did she really have? War.

She suddenly shot up and ran to one of boxes that the men had packed for her. She rummaged through till she found a small unused phone. It was a burner phone Theon had send her, untraceable and easy to get rid of, but she's never needed it till now. She typed in the number she knew too well and send a message. She hit send and let out the breath she was holding.

"What did you send Sansa!?" A confused Sandor asked, panicking. She gave a sly smile.

"I told him the wedding's off." She revealed. Sandor lept to his feet, ignoring his dizzy headache. He batted the phone from her hand and pulled her into a consuming hug, using her as balance due to being hit over the head a few times. He pulled his lips close to her ear.

"You're a new surprise every day little bird." His voice was husky. She held him just as tight, hands clutching to his shirt.

"I try." She summoned all of her cockiness. But inside her body shook with nerves. Had she just put everyone in the brotherhood in danger, Ramsey wasn't a man you easily angered, he was manipulative and malicious and seemed to never comprehend the words no. She once watched him break the thumb of a worker of getting a simple task wrong. If he was rougher around the edges he would have been a mobster, but he was high class, clean cut in a suit with that fake smile he used to force trust. Sansa would shake at night thinking of his eyes.

 _But when Sandor pulled her closer, her nerves died._

Sorry for the wait, had a few deadlines due, this is more a filler chapter for when things really start ;)


	9. The Wolf Pack Gathers

When Sansa was a child, her mother would tell her of how The Stark family had connections with wolves, they were obviously just stories but her mother always told her that she should follow the example of wolves and always protect her family, packs are just families that protect each other fiercely. Every night, as Ramsey controlled her family legacy and her pack separated, she knew she was a lone wolf without any protection. Yet, as she saw all the men around the table, Thor, Beric, Guy, Tormund and especially Sandor, she could see a pack of lone wolves.

After a night of disturbed sleep in Sandor's arms she knew she had to set up a plan for getting her company back. Sandor now sported some discolouration on his pink puckered scar along with a nasty graze on his temple, not to mention his regular scowl. He hadn't taken kindly to all the men entering his home without an invite, but decided to sulk instead of sending them away. Beric and Thor were outraged at Sandor's attack and ordered he take time off, in which he told them to fuck off.

"So..." Beric sighed. A thick tension hovered over the table. "What's the plan Sansa." Every man looked at Sansa hopefully. She took a deep breath.

"Well, as you all know, Ramsey has my family company." She paused. "I intend to get that back."

"But how?" Guy cocked a brow at her.

"I say we storm the building." Tormund suggested, mouth full of one of Sansa's biscuits.

"Well that's illegal." Sandor sighed, even he liked the idea. He could punch the smug git in the face.

"There is an easier way." Sansa continued. " Ramsey forced me to sign away my brother's half when I was only 17, which would have meant he had to of claimed that my legal guardian was present at the signing of the document."

"Well who was your guardian?" Guy asked.

"My cousin Jon, but he at this point was in Scotland on a job for Ramsey."

"So all we need is Jon to tell the company he wasn't there and boom the contract is void." Beric explained.

"The problem is, I can't find Jon, Ramsey has him employed in Scotland with his security firm, every time I call the firm asking for Jon they hang up the phone, I can't find him online or even where the firm is located, Ramsey blocked us at every turn."

"Us?" Sandor asked suspiciously.

"My friend Theon, he's a private investigator."

"Obviously not a bloody good one." Sandor mumbled. Sansa ignored him, not wanting to deal with his grumpiness.

"What I don't get is why he made you sign at 17 and open up this possibility for being caught." Thor spoke up. The rest of the table nodded along.

"At 18 I inherited 3 million from my family estate." All jaws at the table dropped. " but at 17 i had no money and was relying solely on Ramsey to survive after he got me to send my brother and sister away with Jon, he couldn't have controlled me as a millionaire with a mansion and her own company, but he could as a weak 17 year old orphan who thought she was in love." He looked down at her hands, ashamed of her vulnerability.

"So." Guy started. "You're a millionaire."

"Yes I am guy." She laughed with the rest of the men. She felt at ease and slowly relaxed into Sandor next to her, letting her shoulder rest against his. He snuck his arm around her waist carefully, trying not to alert the chattering men around them, he pulled her closer and slipped his hand into the back pocket of her jeans, even though it was far too small for his large hand.

" Hey Sansa, what's your cousin's last name?" Tormund asked, looking at his phone in his hand. The rest of the men knowingly ignored Sandor's arm wrapped around Sansa's body.

"Er, Snow." Sansa replied confused. Tormund glanced at her with a thick frown before carrying on to scroll through his phone . "Wh-"

He interrupted her by shoving his phone in her face. The phone showed a picture of an obviously drunk Tormund hugging a much younger gentleman. He had a mass of curly black hair, tied up in a messy man bun, paired with a thick black beard, much shorter then Tormun's giant ginger beard. That was her Cousin Jon, a little older but definitely Jon.

Sansa stared in disbelief, the man she had spent months looking for months had been thrust in her face by Tormund. What are the odds?

"Is that him?" Tormund asked hopefully. Everyone seemed to lean closer, anticipating Sansa's answer.

"It is. But how?" She still didn't take her eyes from Jon's smiling face, wondering if she took her eyes away for even a moment his face may change and she may have lost him again.

"I worked with him last year, he used to talk about how he came from money, secretive lad, I honestly thought he was just trying to impress this lass we both knew, never thought he was actually rich." Tormund explained, finally pulling his phone away. "We still meet every time I'm north, i got his number an' everything." Sansa's heart swelled.

"C-can I call him?"

"Of course you bloody can." And Tormund slid his phone across the table, to be caught by Sandor. On the screen sat Jon's name. He passed it over and her thumb hovered over the call button. Sansa had made so many mistakes, would he be angry, refuse to see her, not tell her where her siblings were, she had waited to long to find Jon and yet when shes's found him she's too scared to pick up the phone. The table watched, not wanting to break her train of thought.

"Go on little bird." Sandor whispered into her ear. Her thumb pressed the call button.

"Hello? Jon, it's me Sansa."

Sansa talked on the phone for an hour in Sandor's room. In which the men meandered around Sandor's flat, too full of anticipation for Sansa's return to really talk. They went through countless cups of coffee and tea before someone finally spoke.

"Where is Gendry?" Guy finally asked, realising he hadn't come with them. Sandor had noticed he hadn't arrived with them but wondered if he's asked, someone might call him to come.'

"Looking after the bar." Beric replied, drinking more tea. Three weeks before, Sandor would have never let them into his home and yet there they all were, drinking his coffee and watching his TV.

"Sure It's not burned down yet?" The Hound mumbled. The men laughed again, ignoring the actual possibility that Gendry would do something stupid. Thor paused.

"I'm gonna call and check up on him." The men laughed harder as Thor left to make sure his business was still in one piece.

As Thor left, Sansa walked in with Tormunds phone in hand. Her eyes were puffy from fallen tears but a pleasant smile was spread across her lips, he mascara had ran slightly and hair was disheveled with her nose pink. Sandor still stared, thinking she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

"He's coming down in two days." She spoke in a hushed voice, her throat strained obviously from crying. She still smiled even it's her voice raw. She walked to Tormund and pulled him in a tight hug. "Thank you so much."

Tormund, for the first time in a while was speechless, he instead wrapped a cautious arm around her and gave her a quick squeeze, a bright blush on this cheeks.

"Any time Red.' He whispered in her ear before letting her go.

"So is he on board?" Sandor asked, hoping to break the tension in the room. He didn't' want to admit the spike of jealousy he felt when she hugged his friend, he was acting like a childish boy.

"He is, He and my little brother are coming down too confront him."

"What about your sister?" Beric asked in a worried tone. Sansa still carried on smiling.

"She lives in the city apparently, has been looking for me for months, they all have." She finally didn't feel alone, her pack had been worrying about her as she had been worrying about them, she for once felt hope that she's have a family again.

"That's bloody great news!" Tormund bellowed with a wide grin.

"Could I meet her at the brotherhood tomorrow morning? She asked Beric.

"Absolutely not." Sandor interrupted. "Ramsey is expecting that and he'll catch you." He stood up from the couch and crossed his arms protectively. If they could happily beat the crap out of him, they could happily grab Sansa and run.

"Sandor! I need to meet my sister." She challenged, scowling at him. Sansa couldn't keep hiding from him, not when her family is out there looking for her.

"And risk everything? Are you stupid?" He bit back with a snarl. Sansa stared in disbelief, just as everything is going right he decides to revert to old Sandor?

"You can use the back entrance we use for the bins, the surrounding buildings hide it from view." Beric interjected, trying to break the locked stares of the pair. Sansa, still frowning, broke the battle her and Sandor were having with their eyes.

"Thank you Beric." She muttered. The entire room was silent. Sandor tried to reach out for her but she moved from his grasp ever so slightly, breaking his heart a little.

The loud opening for the door broke the silence with an angry Thor rumbling through the door.

"Gendry fucking dropped three fucking barrels all over the cellar, we gotta bloody go." He announced with a red face. Guy and Beric groaned and gathered their things, offering Tormund a lift home.

They each gave Sansa a kiss on the cheek, noticing the pair were obviously ignoring each other.

"He's soft for you, ya' know?" Tomund whispered in her ear before he closed the door. Sansa stared at the door, wondering what he could have meant. Nothing about Sandor was soft, he was rough and mean and impossible to touch in her eyes. A puzzle wrapped in steel. Every time she thinks he wants her he pushes her away before pulling her back. He pitied her, that was it.

She noticed in the corner of her eye, him putting his jacket hastily.

'Where are you going?" She asked meekly, afraid he would snap at her again. He didn't meet her eye.

'To help." He muttered slipping on his shoes.

"When are you gonna be back?'

"Late." And he slammed the door on his way


End file.
